Consulting Meister and her Weapon
by sherloki
Summary: Meister Mitsuki Fujinara and her Weapon Setsuna Shinohara enter Death Weapon Meister Academy and shit goes down and things happen. (OC's: Mitsuki and Setsuna)
1. Introductions and Deductions

Maka tried to clear her head of all the noise. Closing her eyes, she focused hard on silence. _Ahhh! I can't focus. These souls are so noisy_. The classroom was packed with students, more than usual. _Wait. Something's not right. There are two__souls. They're... different. They seem human, but not completely._ Maka opened her eyes and saw the two girls standing in the front of the room, waiting patiently while Dr. Stein looked at a paper they had handed him.

They were new. At least Maka had never seen them before. The shorter one had long brown hair that flowed gracefully over her small shoulders. She stood with perfect posture and confidence, her blue eyes glancing around the room, until they made contact with Maka's. The girl turned away and whispered something to the taller one, who shrugged and continued tapping her fingers against her leg. She stood much more relaxed, and her light brown hair was held back in a bun, parts of it messily sticking out. The expression on her face was one of utter boredom, yet there was something in her eyes. They seemed eager to learn, or to show something to the room. Maka tried to concentrate on her soul, but Dr. Stein, wheeling his chair to the middle of the room, interrupted her.

"Class, we have two new students. This is Shinohara Setsuna," He gestured towards the shorter one, "And this is Fujinara Mitsuki." He gestured towards the taller of the two.

The girls took their seats right in front of Maka and Tsubaki, who had remained silent up until this point.

"Where are Black Star and Soul?" Tsubaki asked Maka

Maka shrugged, "I don't know, they probably got into another fight. But I have the feeling we should talk to those two girls after class."

"Oh." Tsubaki spoke softly. It was always hard to tell whether she was interested or surprised or shocked. Maka didn't like that.

"Those two, they seem… different. I want to know where they came from, and who they are, exactly." Maka thought as she glanced down at the girls, one of whom was taking notes while the other was drawing in a sketchbook.

Mitsuki's mind was a strange place to be. There were so many conflicting thoughts in there. It would've driven any_ normal_ person insane. But Mitsuki had learned to tolerate it, all the information floating around in her head. Her mind was filled with all of the souls she could sense, all of her judgments about them and all of her deductions.

Mitsuki stood in the hallway, just outside of class, and waited for Setsuna to come so she could get to tell her about the people she'd judged during that wonderful hour and a half lecture of dissecting frogs. Mitsuki felt particularly impressed by the things she'd discovered about her new classmates. It was almost like they were too easy to read. Setsuna walked out of the room and stood next to Mitsuki.

"I'm guessing you've already met our new classmates then?" Setsuna asked the taller girl.

"What'd you expect from me?" Mitsuki replied snarkily.

Setsuna just shrugged. "What'd you get on the girls sitting behind us?"

"The quiet one's a weapon," she started "She has family issues, mostly with her siblings. Also, her meister wasn't with her."

"What about the other girl?" Setsuna asked her friend

"The other girl is a meister, a powerful one too. Top student with a top weapon and her weapon was also not present." Mitsuki stated.

"How long did it take you to figure all that? Setsuna questioned.

"About ten minutes." Mitsuki replied.

"You're slipping." Setsuna said laughing.

The two walked down the hall and observed the people they passed. The exact two girls they had been discussing just a few minutes, accompanied by a boy with bright red eyes and jagged teeth, suddenly stopped them in their tracks.

"Hey, I'm Maka. Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy." Maka stated pushing the boy next to her forward, "and this is my weapon, Soul."

"Welcome to DWMA, I guess." The boy named Soul said bored. "Maka don't we have anything better to do?"

"Be quiet Soul. They're new, and I want to make sure they feel welcome."

Another boy with bright blue hair came running down the hall and tackled Soul, and the two went running off together. In the midst of the two boys doing so, the taller, quiet girl stepped forward.

"Hello, I'm Tsubaki and sorry about that. That was my meister- Black Star." She said apologetically.

Mitsuki stared at Tsubaki, studying her. There was something in the way she said the name of her meister. Something that made it seem like she admired him so much, like he completed her. Setsuna continued the conversation while Mitsuki began observing the girls up close.

"Thank you for the welcome, but I think we'll be going." Mitsuki told the other two girls grabbing her weapons hand in an attempt to lead her down the hall away from them.

"Oh, no!" Maka said sharply. "We can show you around if you'd like." Maka's voice sounded just a bit too tense, and just slightly too rushed.

Mitsuki decided it was time to address the extremely obvious, neon orange elephant in the room, the one that had been bothering her throughout the entire conversation.

"Look," Mitsuki started, "I know you think you're convincing and all, with this 'I'll show you around' thing. But I do realize that you are actually just interested in us. In particular, you want to know where we came from and exactly how advanced we are... You're just like me. You want to know too much. You want to know everything about us. But let me tell you something- you don't." she said condescendingly.

Maka looked shocked, like she had just been punched in the gut. Her mouth hung open and she stared intently at Mitsuki.

Setsuna desperately tried to save the conversation. "Maybe some other time?" She grinned for good measure. Maka and Tsubaki walked off, and Setsuna turned to Mitsuki.

"What the hell was that?" Setsuna wailed throwing her hands up into the air.

"I noticed that she was making very keen observations about us, and so I decided I needed to be the first one to declare the obvious- she wants to know us. And that is exactly what cannot- under any circumstances- happen." Mitsuki told her plainly.

"Can you just, for once, at least try to be normal? Please, for me?" Setsuna pleaded.

"You know the answer to that." Mitsuki said brushing her bangs that hung slightly in wisps on her face.


	2. Sass, Snark and Symmetry

It was one of those rare occasions when Death the Kid actually showed up for class. But of course he had begun to worry about the symmetry of one of his paintings at home, so he was in a rush to fix it. He was walking down the stairs towards the front courtyard when he bumped into something. Rather, it was someone. Setsuna collided with Death as she tripped and fell onto the stairs. Death stopped in his tracks and peered down at her, as she stood up and brushed herself off in one swift motion. She turned around to face Death, and he felt as if he was staring at the face of an angel.

"You're incredibly symmetrical. It's beautiful. You're eyes are the exact proportions apart and your nostrils are of equal size and distance from the bridge of your nose." He stated, examining the rest of her body for more of such marvelous symmetry

She was a bit taken aback by Deaths comments, yet she remained quite flattered.

"Umm.. thank you. I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met. I'm Setsuna." She told the boy

"I am Death the Kid. You have such an aesthetically pleasing appearance. It's really quite refreshing from all of the asymmetrical pigs around here, don't you agree?" Death remained transfixed by the girl in front of him.

"I take it you have a thing for symmetry?" Setsuna began to laugh.

"Symmetry is key. Everything must be _perfectly_ balanced. It is also the key to a balanced soul." Kid started but he began to stare off into space, remembering the perfect demon whose soul he had captured on his last mission. _That was something. The best symmetry a demon could every get. It was a shame he had to die…_

Setsuna laughed as she watched Kid zone out, engrossed in his own world of balance and symmetry. "He was actually kind of cute…" she thought to herself but quickly dismissed the thought. He reminded Setsuna of Mitsuki, in a weird way. He was obsessive, yet understanding-kind without meaning to be so.

They stood there, on the stairs, staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality lasted about fifteen seconds. The sound of footsteps echoed through the building, accompanied by a loud, girlish laugh and a muffled groaning. Two girls came bouncing down the stairs and greeted Death, knocking him back into reality.

"Liz! Patty! I have to go. I realized that one of my pictures is leaning 23 degrees to the left. Oh, have you met Setsuna?" Death motioned towards Setsuna, and back towards the two girls.

"Oh no, I haven't! Is she new? She's pretty. Is she nice?" The shorter of the two, the bouncy one, began to chatter on and on, like a nervous bird, before the taller one covered her mouth and the sound of her words turned into muffled noise.

"I'm sorry about my sister. She can be a little… much. I'm Liz, by the way. Patty and I are Death's weapons." She stated calmly, much unlike her sister.

Setsuna began to feel out of place, and awkward among the girls, so she picked up her books and started, "I um, actually have to go. But it was nice meeting you." She put on a fake smile and continued up the stairs, as the three went down.

_You're so stupid to think that he would just immediately like you. You can't like every guy who calls you symmetrically perfect. Get it together. _Setsuna realized that she was blushing from her meeting with Death on the stairs, so she quickly hurried into the nearest bathroom to regain her senses. How could she let Patty and Liz steal the conversation like that? She usually wasn't that quiet. Why had she been so awkward around Death? She hardly knew him.

_Death the Kid, hmm? I wonder what I can find out about you…_ Setsuna needed to find Mitsuki, and soon.

-break-

Mitsuki sat on the bench, shielding her eyes from the sun with one hand, and writing in a notebook with the other. A leaf fell onto the page that was quickly filling with words, disrupting her from her concentration. She looked up, only to see Maka walking towards her. Mitsuki tensed up, and clenched her teeth together. _What is her deal?_

Maka sat down next to Mitsuki, who shifted slightly away from her. They both continued to look forward, towards the school, when Maka cleared her throat.

She breathed in slowly before starting, "Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot. But I really do want to get to know you. You seem nice."

"I'm not." Mitsuki stated bluntly.

Maka sighed, "I'm a top student here. I have been for a while. I can sense when someone is good at what they do and I'm sure you are. I'd just like to know more about you. We're all friends here. And I want you to feel welcomed."

Mitsuki was getting annoyed at the girl, "Maka, I know you want to welcome us and all, but this is about more than that. You want to know where we came from, and more importantly who we really are. You feel threatened by me, and you want to stay on top. You have pressure on you at home. But you don't have a good relationship with your pressure because of family reasons. So instead you put all of your love into this- and into your weapon. You don't want that to change. You think that Setsuna and I threaten your life, and your balance. But you're wrong. We're only going to help it."

Maka sat there, shocked and red in the face, "How the hell did you figure all of that?"

"I watch, I listen, I observe. I look at how you speak, act, look, and I make a deduction on your life and thoughts based on those things. It's really quite simple." Mitsuki hated explaining this to people.

"Why me?" Maka asked as she felt a sudden intrusion of her privacy.

"Don't feel special. I do it to everybody." Mitsuki looked down at the notes she'd written about the other students, "Actually, I figured if you'd stop being such a nosey little bitch then maybe I could consider talking to you without the protective layers of snark and defensiveness."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was being that pushy." Maka felt her cheeks turn red.

"So would you like to start this over or are you going to continuing being a controlling prick?" Mitsuki's levels of bitchy-ness and snark were at an all-time high.

"The first, definitely." Maka replied quickly.

"Okay then," Mitsuki exhaled, "I'm Mitsuki and I've spent the last four years of my life traveling the globe with my weapon, Setsuna, looking for the man responsible for the hell that has become my life. Setsuna's been with me for three of those years. And yes, this man ruined her life as well. I'm 5' 5" and a Taurus. I enjoy swimming and storing my brain with useless arbitrary facts." She stopped for a breath, "Anything else you'd like to know?"

Maka shook her head, floundering as she tried to process the information she had just heard.


End file.
